Le coeur a ses raisons
by Glasgow
Summary: Une étrange relation entre deux hommes que tout devrait opposer. Lestrade/Moriarty


Voici ce qui est devenu l'un de mes pairing favoris, pour ne pas dire MON favori ;) Probalement que la merveilleuse fic de Dieu-chouette "The first, the one" n'y est pas étrangère, et après ma propre fic "In the end" je voulais faire quelque chose de moins dramatique. Voilà donc ce que ça donne. Avec un lemon donc^^

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

A quatre pattes au milieu du matelas, Lestrade se cambre autant qu'il peut, s'offrant davantage à l'autre homme, à ce membre qui le fouille avec application, au bassin qui cogne ses fesses à un rythme entêtant. Avant lui, il n'acceptait que rarement ce rôle de passif dans un lit. Avec lui c'est devenu une évidence. En fait, Jim a changé beaucoup de détails dans sa vie, remis tellement de choses en question. Des interrogations auxquelles il refuse pourtant de se soumettre, il se contente donc de profiter de l'instant présent, sans songer aux conséquences.

Jim se retire subitement de son intimité, lui arrachant du même coup un grognement de frustration. Il devrait pourtant en avoir l'habitude, dès le début sson amant a montré un goût prononcé pour ce genre de "torture".

« - Quoi ? demande le cadet avec un petit rire.

- Tu es cruel, marmonne l'inspecteur en haletant.

- Il paraît. Mais tu aimes tellement ça. Tourne-toi ! »

Ressentant jusque dans sa chair le vide en lui, Lestrade obtempère sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Dans ces moments d'intimité il se sait totalement soumis, mais n'a jamais rien fait pour changer les choses. Lorsqu'une fois seul il y réfléchit, il se dit que c'est plus facile ainsi. Si c'est Jim qui a tout pouvoir, alors il peut se considérer comme une victime, une façon d'accepter sans trop de culpabilité ce qu'il en est réellement. Accepter que lui, inspecteur renommé de Scotland Yard, s'offre le soir venu à un criminel comme Moriarty. Il devrait se dégoûter pour cela. Il devrait… Mais autant le reconnaître, il est tombé amoureux de cet homme voilà des mois. Parce que ce Jim qui le rejoint régulièrement dans son appartement est un homme bien, cultivé, un vrai gentleman, et merveilleux amant de surcroît. Facile d'en oublier Moriarty. Moins évident de faire taire sa culpabilité quand il est ensuite face à une nouvelle victime de ce meurtrier qu'il aurait pu mettre hors d'état de nuire depuis longtemps, mais il a appris à vivre avec. Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, ce proverbe semble avoir été écrit justement pour décrire cette relation contre-nature.

Il s'allonge sur le dos, jambes écartées, sexe dur parfaitement dressé, autant en demande qu'il ne l'est lui-même. Jim est au-dessus de lui, le fixant en souriant, dominateur. Juste comme Lestrade aime, il n'en avait simplement pas conscience avant de le fréquenter. Sentant le membre épais appuyer contre son intimité, il ferme les yeux, se mord la lèvre, en attente. Mais le contact disparaît immédiatement, le faisant soulever les paupières en sursautant.

« - Non ! le ton de Jim est sec, sans appel.

- Quoi ? »

Sa voix est lointaine, emplie de désir. Il a envie, tellement envie de ce contact. Il veut crier, il veut jouir.

« - Ne ferme pas les yeux, reprend Jim avec cette fois un soupçon de douceur. Je veux que tu me regardes, tout du long. »

Lestrade hoche doucement la tête. Pourquoi pas après tout, son amant est tellement beau, à plus forte raison quand le plaisir s'empare peu à peu de lui. Satisfait de cette réponse silencieuse, Jim s'empare de la jambe de l'autre homme, la soulève jusqu'à son épaule. Il sait que le policier n'aime cela que modérément, qu'il se sent ainsi trop vulnérable, trop exposé, docile. Mais c'est justement ce que lui apprécie.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils restent immobiles un moment, chacun tentant de ressentir ce que l'autre pense. Et Jim réalise que c'est à cet instant précis que lui est vulnérable. Avant cet homme il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin de faire preuve de tendresse. Bien décidé à passer outre cet étrange sentiment de faiblesse, il pénètre son amant, se faisant conquérant, agissant un peu trop brutalement. Comme prévu Lestrade continue à le fixer. Alors il lui sourit avec cette douceur dont il ne sait faire preuve que dans ce lit, puis il accélère rapidement ses mouvements, allant et venant encore et encore, se délectant de la sensation grisante de posséder cet homme habituellement si sûr de lui.

Lestrade se tend, s'accroche aux épaules de Jim, griffe sa peau, crie mais ne le quitte pas du regard. Il aime son expression, luxure, extase… Jim s'abandonne peu à peu, c'est beau. Une main pressante se pose sur sa propre érection, se fait joueuse en titillant cette chair brûlante. L'aîné hoquète, sent la jouissance monter. Les doigts se font caresse tandis que les coups de reins accélèrent. Plus de retenue à ce stade, juste deux corps qui se heurtent, qui se cherchent, qui s'offrent. Perdu dans les iris assombris, Lestrade se laisse aller, une larme lui échappe, un cri rauque et l'orgasme enfin. Sa semence se mêle à sa sueur, à celle de son amant, éclaboussant leurs ventres et cette main si possessive. Il devine plus qu'il ne voit le sourire triomphant de Jim. Il s'en fout, il est bien. D'autant que cette colonne de chair profondément enfouie en lui n'en a pas finit. Elle est toujours là, intrusive, pernicieuse, prolongeant sans fin cette jouissance qu'il a tant attendue. Il veut mourir. Il va mourir… Et enfin Jim se répand en lui, jouit si fort qu'il leur arrache un râle rauque à tous les deux. C'est si bon…

Et la tension retombe lentement. Le cadet s'effondre contre le corps de son compagnon. L'étreinte qui suit est tendre, d'une douceur sans égale. Leurs respirations son toujours un peu anarchiques, leurs cœurs affolés, prolongeant pour un temps encore cette grâce infinie.

Ils reprennent leurs esprits tranquillement, se caressent, se taquinent, reviennent lentement à la réalité. Si pour le policier la situation est claire, Jim ne sais plus vraiment où il en est. Si au départ il devait simplement manipuler Lestrade, certains sentiments pour le moins malvenus ont rapidement fait leur apparitions. Est-ce de l'amour ? Il voudrait se dire que non, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ces derniers temps, après avoir fait l'amour au DI, il se découvre le besoin de le câliner, le garder contre lui. C'est… déstabilisant. Et en même temps assez satisfaisant. Pour autant il n'a jamais éprouvé d'attachement jusque-là pour quiconque – l'avantage d'être totalement dysfonctionnel – facile de se persuader que ce n'est rien d'important. La réalité est probablement tout autre mais il se refuse à y penser.

Attirant son amant à lui, il l'embrasse tendrement, glisse une main dans ses cheveux gris. Gestes étranges et encore nouveaux pour lui pourtant il s'y adapte plutôt bien. C'est satisfaisant finalement, à plus forte raison que c'est totalement réciproque. Le baiser s'approfondie, les mains de Lestrade se joignent à l'étreinte, caressantes, joueuses… Jim est sur le point de succomber à nouveau, en meurt d'envie, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils s'y remettent aussi rapidement. Mais ce soir il ne peut pas. La mort dans l'âme il met fin à l'échange, tentant d'ignorer le regard blessé de son homme.

« - Jim ?

- Il faut que j'y aille. »

Lestrade, qui s'est attendu à une réponse pareille pour en avoir l'habitude, hoche misérablement la tête. C'est ainsi à chaque fois. Pourtant parfois, comme c'est le cas ce soir, il refuse de céder aussi facilement. Prenant la main de l'autre homme dans la sienne il entremêle leurs doigts en un geste ferme.

« - Reste. Pour une fois passe la nuit ici. »

Le ton n'est pas suppliant, il a sa fierté tout de même, mais suffisamment intense pour que Jim comprenne que cela lui tient particulièrement à cœur.

« - Je ne peux pas, se contente de répondre le criminel.

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois.

- Et ce n'est pas pour rien. »

Jim arbore un sourire mystérieux, parfaitement séduisant au demeurant mais également un peu inquiétant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ? s'enquit l'inspecteur en le fixant avec attention. »

L'autre éclate de rire. C'est décidément tout à fait rafraîchissant de partager sa vie avec le policier.

« - Tu te souviens de notre accord Greg, aucune question sur nos activités professionnelles respectives. »

Lestrade hoche la tête, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Pas qu'il en soir fier, il n'a même pas le réconfort de se dire que cette étrange liaison lui offre des informations compromettantes sur l'une des filières criminelles les plus actives du pays, mais au moins la réciproque est également vraie. Alors qu'il sait de source autorisée qu'à la base Jim l'avait séduit dans le but de glaner des renseignements sur la police. Leur relation a dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, devenant de celle que partage la plupart des autres couples.

« - Et puisqu'on en est à parler travail, reprend le cadet, qu'en est-il de Sherlock ? Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

- Hein, hein, tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne parle pas de ça.

- Soit, capitule Jim, beau joueur. Il ne se doute toujours de rien nous concernant ?

- Il a comprit que j'ai quelqu'un, il cherche à savoir qui. Mais pour l'instant Watson occupe suffisamment ses pensées et ses nuits pour qu'il ne se montre pas trop insistant. Et surtout ne crois pas que j'ai oublié de quoi nous parlions avant. Tu restes ? »

Jim le fixe tendrement en portant sa main libre à sa joue. Il réfléchit intensément, pèse le pour et le contre. Une journée chargée l'attend demain, mais tout est déjà près, rien ne l'empêche de profiter de la nuit. Pourquoi hésiter en ce cas ? Probablement parce que chaque fois qu'il quitte cet appartement trop prématurément il maîtrise encore cette relation. S'il reste… alors il ne contrôlera plus rien. Mais c'est tentant, trop tentant. Et cette perpétuelle question concernant ses sentiments à l'égard de son amant revient à la charge. Est-ce de l'amour ? Il ne veut pas y répondre, il n'est pas prêt pour ça. Tout est en train de lui échapper et ça lui fait peur.

Comprenant ses interrogations, Lestrade le prend dans ses bras, dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

« - Juste pour cette nuit, propose-t-il. »

Jim acquiesce. Après tout, si ce policier parvient à nier toutes ses convictions pour lui, il peut faire de même le temps de quelques heures.

« - Juste pour cette nuit, confirme-t-il. »

Le sourire de Lestrade fait plaisir à voir. _Tu te ramollies mon vieux_, se dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Pas grave, si cette nuit il fait preuve de vulnérabilité, la bombe qui doit exploser dans quelques heures à la gare centrale rééquilibrera la donne. Satisfait, il laisse son habituel sourire sadique naître sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se laisse aller contre son compagnon, posant sa tête sur son torse. Heureusement pour lui, Lestrade ne connaît toujours pas la signification de ce sourire particulier. Malgré tout il a encore quelques secrets.

THE END.


End file.
